yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Valentine and Jean-Claude Magnum's Duel
}} Mai Valentine and Jean-Claude Magnum faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on the same duel from the manga. Prior Events On the way to the location of the Battle City finals, Joey Wheeler stops to admire a poster featuring his favorite action star, Jean-Claude Magnum. Suddenly, a sports car appears and from it emerges Magnum himself. Joey was excited to meet his star, but he had eyes for only Mai Valentine, who had defeated him a long time ago. Magnum never let go of Mai's promise to marry her if she can beat her. To this extent, he entered Battle City and has won five Locator Cards, and only needs one more to win. Mai had six so Magnum challenged her to a duel, where the winner will go to the finals and if Mai lost, he would marry her. The duel commences. Mai Valentine vs. Jean-Claude Magnum Turn 1: Magnum Magnum draws. He then Normal Summons "Ninja Commander Ikusa" (700/700) in Attack Position. The effect of "Ninja Commander Ikusa" then activates, Special Summoning "Ninja Soldier Katana" (400/400) from Magnum's hand in Attack Position. Turn 2: Mai Mai draws "Amazon Swordswoman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. "Amazon Swordswoman" attacks and destroys "Ninja Soldier Katana" (Magnum 4000 → 2900). Turn 3: Magnum Magnum draws. He then Normal Summons another "Ninja Commander Ikusa" (700/700) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, Special Summoning another "Ninja Soldier Katana" (400/400) from Magnum's hand in Attack Position. Turn 4: Mai Mai draws. "Amazon Swordswoman" attacks and destroys "Ninja Commander Ikusa" (Magnum 2900 → 2100). Turn 5: Magnum Magnum draws. He then Tributes "Ninja Soldier Katana" to Tribute Summon "Ninja Master Shogun" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Ninja Master Shogun" activates, Special Summoning one "Ninja Soldier Katana" (400/400) and one "Ninja Commando Kabuki" (700/700) from Magnum's Deck in Attack Position. The effect of "Ninja Commando Kabuki" activates, Special Summoning one "Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl" (300/300) from Magnum's hand in Attack Position. "Ninja Master Shogun" attacks and destroys "Amazon Swordswoman" (Mai 4000 → 3900). "Ninja Commander Ikusa", "Ninja Commando Kabuki", "Ninja Soldier Katana" and "Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl" all attack directly (Mai 3900 → 3200 → 2500 → 2100 → 1800). Magnum Sets a card. Turn 6: Mai Mai draws. She then Normal Summons "Cyber Harpie" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. "Cyber Harpie" attacks "Ninja Master Shogun", but Magnum activates his face-down "Ninja Smoke Ball" to end the Battle Phase. Mai Sets a card ("Mirror Wall"). Turn 7: Magnum Magnum draws "Great Kite of Ninja" and subsequently activates it to equip the latter to "Ninja Master Shogun". Now "Ninja Master Shogun" is protected from attacks and Magic Cards. Also "Ninja Master Shogun" can attack directly if Magnum Tributes one of his monsters. Magnum then Tributes "Ninja Soldier Katana" to allow "Ninja Master Shogun" to attack directly this turn. "Ninja Master Shogun" attacks directly (Mai 1800 → 200). Magnum then changes "Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl", "Ninja Commando Kabuki", and "Ninja Commander Ikusa" to Defense Position. For humor, Joey tells Mai to use "Harpie's Feather Duster", but Mai tells him she doesn't have it in her hand at the moment. Turn 8: Mai Mai draws "Elegant Egotist" and subsequently activates it to transform "Cyber Harpie Lady" into three "Harpie Lady Sisters" (2450/2100) in Attack Position. All three "Harpie Lady Sisters" then attack and destroy "Ninja Commander Ikusa", "Ninja Commando Kabuki" and "Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl". Mai Sets a card. Turn 9: Magnum Magnum draws "Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/300) in Attack Position. He is about to Tribute "Kunoichi Ayame" for the effect of "Great Kite of Ninja", but Mai activates her face-down "Grave Arm" to destroy "Kunoichi Ayame". Turn 10: Mai Mai draws. She then points out that "Great Kite of Ninja" prevents "Ninja Master Shogun" from defending Magnum's Life Points. All three "Harpie Lady Sisters" attack directly (Magnum 2100 → 0 → 0 → 0). Aftermath Even though Magnum lost, he had one more trick up his sleeve. As the holograms faded away, Téa Gardner pointed out the hologram of "Ninja Master Shogun" did not. Yugi soon noticed that the hologram of "Ninja Master Shogun" wasn't a hologram, but rather a stuntman hired by Magnum to kidnap Mai. Joey saves Mai and the latter slaps and berates Magnum for pulling a cheap trick like that. Category:Battle City Duels